


a pun wouldn't be too much of a stretch

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17044.html?thread=34580372#t34580372">this prompt</a> on inception_kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	a pun wouldn't be too much of a stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17044.html?thread=34580372#t34580372) on inception_kink

Robert practically shoved Eames into the waiting limo. “You’re a fucking tease,” he said once the door had shut behind him. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

Eames smirked. “If you had just gone into the--”

“ _Stop,_ ” Robert interrupted. “Someone would have noticed I was gone.”

“I would have made it quick,” Eames said, unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it off.

“Oh god,” Robert groaned, head in his hand, before shifting so he was straddling Eames. “You’re going to shut up now.”

“I don’t see--” Robert put a finger over Eames’ mouth to stop him.

“If you don’t _shut up,_ then I won’t use the lube I know is in your jacket pocket to finger myself open before riding your cock,” Robert said, taking off his shoes. “If you can’t keep that damn mouth of yours closed, then I will go over to the other side of this limo and jack myself off and you’ll be forced to watch and _not do a damn thing about it._ Understand?”

Eames nodded and mimicked zipping his lips shut.

“Good,” Robert said, undoing his belt and then the button and zipper on his pants before shimmying some to get them off, Eames’ hand on his back for support. Robert wrapped one hand around Eames’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss while he got the lube out of Eames’ jacket pocket. “Get those damn pants _off,_ ” he said, flipping open the cap and pouring some of the liquid on his fingers.

Eames complied and moved forward some while Robert prepped himself. When Eames was done with that, he moved a hand to the back of Robert’s neck to pull him in for a kiss.

“Okay, okay, fuck,” Robert said when he pulled back. “Stay still.” And then Robert slowly lowered himself down onto Eames’ cock.

“You’re very bossy,” Eames said once he was fully in Robert.

“And _you_ can’t follow directions,” Robert replied, lifting up a little before sinking back down.

“Mmm, but are you really going to leave?” Eames asked, the hand that wasn’t on Robert’s neck moving to lightly grip Robert’s cock that was visible underneath the hem of Robert’s shirt.

Once he had established a bit of a rhythm, Robert replied, “No, but, don’t think I won’t--ooh, fuck, _yes_ \--remember.”

Robert’s forehead rested against the seat behind Eames’ shoulder, small, breathy moans escaping from his mouth, as Eames’ started thrusting up to meet Robert, the hand that had been moving up and down Robert’s cock picking up speed a little, until Robert was clinching and shaking and coming against both his and Eames’ shirt, with Eames following not long after with a bit off curse.

After they had been sitting there for awhile, neither moving so that they could catch their breath and have their heart rates slow down, there was a knock on the window of the door.

“I suppose we’ve reached our destination,” Eames said.

Robert sighed. “Shut up and get dressed.”


End file.
